


Pequeñas gotas negras

by RA_XE



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Hurt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RA_XE/pseuds/RA_XE
Summary: Lo que hay entre él y su padre es un odio que Tsuna cree ha estado ahí desde su nacimiento. [Dedicado a Valentina]
Kudos: 8





	Pequeñas gotas negras

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo: Los personajes utilizados son propiedad Akira Amano.

Lo que hay entre él y su padre es un odio que Tsuna cree ha estado ahí desde su nacimiento.

Todo comienza con su primer recuerdo vago relacionado a él, aquel donde escucha a su madre ahogar sollozos mientras ve una foto en la que se distingue su silueta, una noche de verano en la que Tsuna no tenía más de cuatro años.

—Tsuna—llamó ella cuando levantó la vista y le vio bajo el marco de la puerta. —Tsuna, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Una pesadilla? —pronuncia mientras limpia sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano.

—Papá es malo—dice él, con su voz infantil y palabras apenas bien articuladas.

—No. No. Tsuna. No…—responde Nana. A Tsuna cada vez le parece más que ella buscaba argumentos para defender a su marido, pero no los encontró por más que se esforzó. Es uno de esos días, piensa, en los que la excusa del trabajo no es suficiente para nadie.

Existe un día en especial que Tsuna siempre recuerda cuando ve a su padre. Es, graciosamente, la primera vez que le ve y tiene la edad suficiente para atar su imagen permanentemente.

Mamá va a buscarlo a la escuela. Se sorprende al verla acompañada.

Es un hombre alto y a Tsuna le da miedo. Tiene la espalda ancha, como los matones que siempre ve en las telenovelas. Recuerda más su espalda que su rostro porque Iemitsu no estaba mirando hacia la puerta por la que saldría su hijo, sino a un cartel pegado en la pandereta frente a la reja.

Nana lo llama, su voz parece el trinar de un pájaro risueño. Son pocas las veces que Tsuna la ha visto tan feliz. El hombre se voltea cuando mamá habla y Tsuna le reconoce por las fotos que ha visto de él y tiene una vaga idea de su voz, lo que le hace pensar a sus tiernos seis años, que debe conocerlo y lo ha olvidado.

Nana le dice a Tsuna que él es su padre. Tsuna espera muchas cosas ahora que lo conoce. Concluye que no es un hombre malo porque mamá no le permitiría acercarse a él si lo fuera.

Su decepción es gigantesca cuando pasan los días e Iemitsu no hace más que dormir y comer. De manera ocasional juega con Tsuna, como si él tuviera aún tres años: le habla modulando mal, haciendo muecas; eso solo hace que Tsuna quiera que se vaya.

Y él se va. Claro. Nunca está. Tsuna conoce más su espalda ancha que su voz o su rostro porque es lo primero que vio de él y la imagen grabada a fuego con la que termina su recuerdo: Marchándose, caminando a paso lento, despreocupado, como si no dejara nada atrás y sin fecha de retorno.

No le gusta ese hombre al que debe llamar padre porque los ojos de su madre pierden el brillo que habían adquirido cuando él estuvo y tardan días en volver a ser los luceros que pertenecen a Nana, la alegre mujer que Tsuna conoce.

Tsuna perfecciona sus miradas de desprecio y decepción cada vez que él vuelve y se va. Para cuando Reborn llega a su vida ya el odio que suscitan las apariciones de su padre es desmedido. Su sola presencia le molesta.

Siente que el volcán hace erupción cuando resulta que él le ha mentido a su madre todo el tiempo. Que ella no sabe que su esposo es parte de la mafia, que podría morir en cualquier momento y que ellos están en peligro constante por ser su familia.

Las intenciones de volverlo el décimo Vongola le permiten conocer mejor el mundo en el que su padre se mueve, pero no a él. No conoce de Iemitsu más que su nombre y apellido. Y no le interesa realmente, pero le molesta (no saber nada del padre que odia le molesta, irónico; ríe).

No puede perdonarle. Así de simple. Menos cuando resulta que es por él que tiene que formar parte de un mundo tan turbio y lleno de sangre. Todas las pequeñas posibilidades que pudieron haber existido se hacen añicos cuando se entera de que su vida fue decidida por otros y que entre ellos Iemitsu era el primero en lanzar a su hijo al abismo carmesí que luego sabría es la sangre de sus enemigos.

No entiende sus razones para involucrarlo cuando asume que su ausencia fue para protegerle, no entiende por qué se comporta como se comporta cuando va a casa. No entiende por qué nunca tomó vacaciones de más de una semana para, como mínimo intentar que su hijo no lo odie, recuperar tiempo perdido con su familia. No. Tsuna no puede con él.

No puede con su recuerdo, aquel en el que su madre siempre termina triste y él deja caer sobre el nombre de Iemitsu gotas de odio cada vez más oscuras. Y no puede con él aceptando su odio como un mártir, fingiendo comprender por qué le mira como si fuera lo más bajo de lo bajo. Odia esos ojos del mismo color que los suyos, aquellos que piden disculpas que, en manos de su hijo, no va a encontrar.

**Author's Note:**

> El manga ha dejado muchos huecos, éste uno de los más importantes.


End file.
